Under the Rain
by Black Ice Phoenix
Summary: Under the fall of the rain, no seems to notice how dull and vague the world can be. To find solace under the tears of the sky can I hope to find something worth living about. NarutoxHinata pairing, mentions of suicide and vague nostalgia,


**Hey this is just a one-shot and I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

_Drip drip drip_

A sound too familiar with his ears as he sighed.

A look outside the window told him of his already melancholy life.

The clouds turned dark as the street lights turned on, making him remember of what his thoughts were.

_Boom boom_

Thunder struck but he didn't flinch nor care at all.

_'I'm alone'_

He thought as he got up and grabbed his jacket off the rack by his bed.

He needed some air.

* * *

As he walked on through the neighborhood the people around him scuttled into their shelters to avoid the rain that may come.

Once everyone was gone from his sight the harsh, cold rain from heaven started to descend upon him.

Every time it rained he wanted to bathe in it, the cold, wet embrace of nothingness enshrouding his soul from the pain he always harbored inside his heart.

He didn't care if he got sick, no one would care.

Even if he died, no one would come.

_'Is this my fate? To always be solitary?'_

The somber thought plagued his mind as he continued walking, the sound of his feet splashing the ground as he walked on in every step he took.

Even though he was alone he couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

To everyone the rain symbolized different things to people. To some it was the start of something new or heaven crying for the recently deceased.

To him being under the rain meant a world of nothingness, ease, and vague calmness.

Under the rain now it was a truly different world he was walking in.

There was no one in sight, everyone in their homes feeling the warmth of company that was their friends and family.

With no human-beings around but him he was able to see a wonderful sight before him.

The grey sky clouded everything in shadows and the rain drops reflected the street lights making a scene of vivid beauty.

Even though he was soaked to the bone the scene warmed his heart more than the sun ever could.

He continued to trek his way through the cold, silent city he lived in.

His mind in wander as his body moved automatically through the streets he gave a dry, almost remorse laugh to the dead air.

_'Under the rain I feel so cold but embraced. Mother nature cares more about me than the people here."_

He stopped as a bridge came into his view.

The very same bridge he tried to kill himself by jumping into the river of toxic chemicals down the road by the old factory.

That happened years ago when he was five years old.

A mob tried to kill him but he ran away. At the bridge's end he jumped into the river, not caring anymore about life. He drowned in the filthy water as the chemicals got into his system but the demon made a shroud of chakra to keep him alive.

He traced his fingers along the cold aged steel as he looked on.

Drenched in rain as he breathed the faint smell of fog he cried.

He was always alone and never had the chance to feel any happiness.

Damn the fox who destroyed his future, damn his parents who robbed him of his resolve, but worst of all damn himself for succumbing to the great pain in his heart that allowed himself to descend into his despair.

He took out a knife and cut his wrist, the numbing from the rain prevented him from feeling anything.

A trail of blood would come out and the wound would heal before he could do anything else.

He jumped over the rail and closed his eyes as he started to fell forward, only to feel something wrap around his waist and stop his fall.

"Please don't" A soft whisper to his ear.

He looked backed only to see a pair of lavender-white eyes gazing into his.

He could see her, fully drenched as he was, the soggy feel of their clothing rubbed against each other gave faint warmth.

"Naruto-kun why are you trying to commit suicide?"

"Hinata" Naruto choked out as he cried and flung himself into her eyes, surprising her greatly.

They landed on the ground with his head in her lap as she held him closed, the rain pounding on them even harder now.

"I'm so alone I can't stand it" He sobbed as the knife from earlier fell out of his hands.

Hinata just held him tighter. "Shh it's alright you have me now"

Naruto just shook him head.

"Lie"

"Hmm?"

"You're lying"

Hinata just listened to him as he continued.

"Why would a girl like you stay with me? You're a princess here and I'm nothing but a demon."

He groaned out in misery but Hinata lifted his head and kissed him on the lips.

The taste of salty tears didn't faze her as she tried to pour her love for him into his heart, if only to tell him that the words she said before were true.

She pulled away and softly had her right hand on the back of his head, stroking him gently as she landed her left on his back to hold him close to her.

"Naruto I want to stay with you and I mean it" Hinata said with resolve as he just laid his head on her heart and listen to its beating.

"Hinata..."

"Yes?" She said as she lay her chin on the crown on his head.

"Under this rain can we stay like this?"

She smiled and hummed"

"For as long as you want"

She didn't care if she got sick. All that mattered now was holding the man she loved with her heart in her arms now.

The rain pelted them but they didn't feel anything but the warm love they had for each other engulfing them.

Naruto raised his head and pressed their foreheads together as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hinata in this cold, dead, world I was always alone and wanted to die but now I have you and I want to..to.." He mumbled out as Hinata pressed herself against him.

"Hinata will you promise me that you'll be with me forever?"

The question that always came into her dreams made her eyes watered.

"I promise"

Naruto kissed her and she replied, their tongues dealing like snakes as they separated panting.

Hinata held his hand as they walked into a random pathway feeling content to finally be loved.

Under the rain, the world seemed like time stood still as everyone leaves the waters of heaven behind for their homes. The grey clouds that blanket the sky marked time of diligence to work out and break the winds of change that lower everyone's resolve.

But with Hinata with him now the grey world he was used to seeing was even more beautiful than ever.

_Under the rain things may never be the same._

_To be drenched in the heart wrenching pain._

_With no one but myself to blame._

_I finally have something in this world of nothingness to keep and gain._

_The grey with it's bizarre winds that howl into the faux night._

_I never had to be afraid to die._

_No end in sight._

_In this moment these words are no lie._

_To be under the clouded indifference and the rains scattered light of the dull sky._

_Even though my body and my mind are numb, and cold._

_I can't help but cry._

_Knowing that the end of my misery, my damnation was finally over, this moment of mine was a preserved memory much more precious than any mount of gold._

* * *

**That's the end of this little one shot. **

**Please review and PM me any ideas you might want in my other fanfics. **

**The poem at the end in italics was my own creation and is called Under the Rain.**

**I hope you guys have a nice Memorial Day and don't forget review!**

**Ja ne minna!**


End file.
